Letter to my Yami
by wolfling
Summary: This is a letter from Ryou to Bakura. It's kinda weird I think. R+R plz!
1. Letter to my yami

Wolfling: This suddenly came to me one night before dinner. Nothing to with food. It's a letter from Ryou to Bakura who finds it when Ryou is late back from school. NON-YAOI!!!!!  
  
To Bakura,  
  
I'll be late back today. It's not that I'm getting in a fight or anything it's just that I feel like the whole world has been turned upside down and shattered like a mirror into a thousand pieces.  
  
You'll probably kill me for being late but just put something in the microwave and follow the cooking instructions. I need to think Bakura really. Ever since you came into my life I-I've been different felt different. I feel as though my life and soul has been torn in two as if I can't have any relationships just in case. As though.as though I'm just not me anymore.  
  
When I was younger I was still troubled but now. Now I'm more important oh why Yami? Why can't I be like normal people why? Why am I stopped from being with others why?  
  
I'm scared Bakura. So scared, I don't know what will happen to me in the future. Will I ever be able to be like Yugi? In a Nice family?  
  
I'm not blaming this all on you. It's me as well; I just really want people to see beyond the face. Sigh I know you probably feel.so.ashamed of what you've done but really it's not you it's me.  
  
Maybe, maybe it's everyone. Everyone who has anything to do with me, yes it's everyone. I feel so weird around them, they all think I'm made of glass and I'll break if mishandled. I can take it Bakura I know I can take it. And by it I mean anything, I survived years of torture I survived living alone half my life and sometimes, sometimes I wish I could just go and hide somewhere.  
  
I look innocent and happy but that's just a face. It's not the real me. It's not who I am. I don't really know who I am anymore. Sigh  
  
I love you Bakura. Not in that sense but I love as a brother. You beat and hurt my friends and me but it does me good. I probably wouldn't be as brave if it weren't for you.  
  
Thank you, thank you for everything. Thank you for making me who I am. Arigatou.  
  
-Ryou, your hikari  
  
ps I'll always be beside you even if you don't really want me to be there.  
  
Wolfling: Well? Do you think I should do something to connect to that? Like a letter from Bakura to Ryou?????  
  
Reading then reviewing= happy authoress! ^______^  
  
Reading than flaming= ANGRY AUTHORESS!!! GRRR!!! 


	2. Letter to my hikari

Wolfling: Awwwww thanks for the reviews!!!!! By popular (by about 11 people but hey!) demand here's a letter from Bakura to Ryou. I'm not sure if this is all that good but apparently I'm good at psychological stuff so hey! In this one Ryou comes back from his time to think to find Bakura isn't there, just a letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Ryou,  
  
I know you told me not to be ashamed but I am. I am ashamed and I have to think about it. It's strange, you're a reincarnation of me but we have almost nothing in common apart from looks.  
  
I too sometimes wish we were like Yugi and the pharaoh. With a lot more in common and more free to talk to each other about things. But we aren't. And I think it's probably because of me, because of how mean I am to you, because I'm partly ashamed of you.  
  
I think I'm maybe a little no wait maybe very ashamed of you at times. It's just when I was in Egypt around 5000 years ago I was-was, tougher and more physically strong. I could do so much more than you. Maybe just because I was older but now even though I do posses great power that's not physical but when I take on your body I'm so much more fragile.  
  
I know you hate being thought of as fragile but it's from one thing to another you know? I do know you can cope with anything even though most of the time I've been trapped inside the Millennium ring I have still watched you when you were younger. And I can see you're much more than what you seem.  
  
Maybe you just need to make sure you show that capable side of you more often. You're not capable because you're stronger than other people. You're capable because you're smart and you're a good thinker. There's no point to strength of body if there is no strength of mind.  
  
You know Ryou after reading your letter I was kind of shocked. It came out so strong it really hit me about what you're going through. So I'll lay of the torture a little all right? I wish you'd told me earlier then I wouldn't have dragged you into all the messes I've gotten us both into.  
  
Maybe it's time I told you about my past in a little more depth. And Ryou I too feel as though everything has been turned upside down and shattered into thousands of pieces. I too feel that I am not who I once was. That I do not know who I've become. I do know that I have become a ruthless nearly emotionless madman maybe even worse than that idiot Pegasus.  
  
And Ryou...I love you as brother too. It may not show but I do. And I have a lot to thank you for as well. Arigatou. Arigatou for everything Ryou.I may not be back for a couple of days and I doubt you'll be able to contact me thorugh mindlink either. Sayonara  
  
Bakura, your Yami Ps. I'm glad and grateful that you would be there behind me. Arigatou.  
  
Wolfling: Well????????????? I think I may have made Bakura too mushy.. if I get a lot of reviews saying it was, I'll have a go at rewriting it. BUBYE!!!!!!!!!!!! R+R PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Little Time Apart

Wolfling: I finally did it! I finally connected this to a proper story! Never thought I would but I have! So read it!  
  
uChapter Three-A little time apart/u  
  
Ryou put down the note and smiled. It had been a big step telling his Yami he wouldn't be home. Defying Bakuras' will was a necessity though. Maybe this time it would all be okay. Maybe this time it would work out all right.  
  
The boy collapsed onto the sofa and lay down. Today he hadn't said anything to anyone apart from when one of the teachers asked him a question. But that was it. Nobody had even come over to talk to him today either but that was usual. He wasn't around everybody often anyway.  
  
Ryou thought about the time him and his Yami were spending apart. At least 2 days with no contact. The clouds outside burst and rain fell from the sky. Despite all that had happened Ryou would miss the strange comfort that Bakura gave.  
  
Somebody knocked on the door. Ryou really couldn't be bothered to get up but he did and answered it. Keeping the chain on the door closed so that he could check who it was first.  
  
"Hello?" he said  
  
An odd looking boy with light chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood there in front of him.  
  
"Is this Ryou Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Ryou said it kindly but it still had a twinge of annoyance.  
  
"I have something for you from your twin brother. He told me to tell you to use it."  
  
"Uh, thanks"  
  
Ryou took the rectangular shaped package from the boy, and then shut the door on him. He knew it was from Bakura. He ceremoniously did what he always did. Felt the package, shook it and then opened it. Unfortunately it was stuffed tight into a box so it didn't work.  
  
He sat the object down on the table and ripped off the brown paper that covered the box. The box was made of wood, dark unvarnished oak to be exact; it was beautiful with a simple carving of a running horse on the lid. Ryou lifted the top of the box to find it seemed to be empty. He then spotted a hole in the corner and poked his finger into it and pulled the false base off.  
  
Ryou gasped. Inside was lots of information about Egypt, newspaper clippings of the discovery of new tombs, old letters from Bakura to another person called Simone, even an old brown photograph with curling corners due to age of an old house. They were documenting Bakuras' life and there were so many little things. Where had he got this? Where did he keep it?  
  
Ryou got up to make some tea and get some custard creams out of the kitchen cupboards. All the while he was thinking of Bakura. His Yami was finally opening up to him and it seemed there was now more to wonder about him. Ryou even forgot to put milk in his tea. When he got up to put some in though he saw something taped to the underside of the false lid. A small scrap of paper with numbers and directions on it.  
  
"Marker 1-84-right-69-left 2nd-7-89-straight-72?" said Ryou to himself.  
  
He flipped the paper over to find a bit of a map with a spot in the middle of the park but slightly to the right circled and an arrow southwest pointing to home.  
  
I'what on earth does this mean?'/I thought Ryou  
  
He sat and pondered it for a while. It didn't seem to mean much to him at the moment. He decided to go to the spot in the park after he'd sifted through some the things in the box in front of him.  
  
He first pulled out a newspaper clipping that was entitled 'New Tomb Discovered!'  
  
bA new tomb was discovered today by Archaeologist Andrew .P. Simmons. The tomb is of an as of yet unknown person of nobility. The tomb contains a chamber with a great quantity of treasure and antiques. There is a great fear that someone will break into the site and steal the treasures but there is so much security that no one can possibly get in./b  
  
Stuck to the back of that clipping was another about how somebody had gotten in and stolen everything. Ryou smiled, he knew who the thief was.  
  
Ryou had planned to go the park, but found himself sifting through endless pieces of information thoroughly engrossed in what he was reading. In no time at all it was 8pm and too late to go to the park.  
  
I'ah well. At least I managed to get through all that stuff in there'/I  
  
Ryou went to sleep in a good mood. Knowing that tomorrow would bring yet more time to investigate into the life of his Yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next day~*  
  
The next day after Ryou was well and truly awake he walked to the park on his own it was a beautiful morning and it looked like it was going to stay that way through the whole weekend.  
  
Ryou went to the middle of the park and looked around. The place on the map was a little to the right of here. Unfortunately a little to the right of here was a thick kind of bush thing that went on for miles. Ryou sighed and pushed his way in.  
  
It was damp and prickly but eventually Ryou found a wall. He followed the wall and picked his way out of the large bush thing he had come to call 'The evil shrub'. So with one large push against all the twisted vines and branches, he fell right out into a beautiful overgrown clearing that no one appeared to have found before.  
  
It had a cracked old fountain in the middle that was still running and a bench covered in ivy next to a set of monkey bars that led to a platform, which had a bird's nest on it. The area held a sort of sentimental feel to it. At the side there was a large stump of an oak tree. Ryou walked over to it and looked at it. It was at least 100 years old and the bark had what seemed to be remnants of old carvings.  
  
Well this was the spot but what on earth did it have to do with directions and numbers.  
  
'Marker 1-84-right-69-left 2nd-7-89-straight-72' that was what was written on the small scrap of paper. Ryou sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain.  
  
He looked into the nearly crystal clear water. 'How had it been kept so clean?' he wondered to himself.  
  
Ryou touched the water and the ripples sent out by his fingers caused some large goldfish to swim out of their hiding place.  
  
The boy came to the conclusion that somebody must be coming here to look after everything. HE wondered if it might have been Bakura. It was possible Ryou didn't know what his Yami actually did when he was at school.  
  
After bout half and hour of sitting and wondering what to do Ryou caught sight of a map caught in the ivy. And suddenly it came to him. The numbers on the scrap of paper were paces! 84 paces from where though? All he had was marker one.  
  
I'What on earth is marker 1?'/I  
  
Ryou stared at the sky and his eyes fell on a bird landing on the monkey bars and hopping to its nest. It then flew into the tree next to the nest. A small metallic sound was heard and then the bird came back with a small red piece of wire.  
  
Where did it get that from?" Ryou stood and walked over to the monkey bars. He looked up through the branches of the old tree. There were another two platforms up there.  
  
Ryou really didn't want to climb. But it wasn't like he had a choice. He jumped onto the bench and carefully made his way across the monkey bars to the first platform. With difficulty the boy made his way up onto the platform and gasped at what he saw on the next.  
  
Wolfling: well...how was that? I'm waiting for reviews but I don't really foresee anything good. But when I find out what I did wrong I'll correct it!!!!!! 


	4. Trying to find an unknown object

Wolfling: Sorry it took me so long and sorry it's so short!!! I'm ill at the moment and the pile of snot-covered tissue I have is amazing. Stupid flu I hate being ill.  
  
"PIGEONS!!!" yelled Ryou as at least 5 angry pigeons flew straight towards him, so knocking him off the platform and onto the floor.  
  
The pigeons circled the area and flew back to the 2nd platform.  
  
"God, those are huge pigeons. Must be wood pigeons. Stupid wood pigeons." Said Ryou rubbing his head.  
  
Slowly the boy got to his feet and then walked over and collapsed on the side of the fountain again.  
  
'Alright,' he thought ', how to remove pigeons I wonder??'  
  
The boy felt around in his coat pockets for something to feed them with. Eventually he found an old sandwich, the smell of which made Ryou cringe slightly. To find out what the sandwich once contained would be impossible but it was good enough for evil pigeons.  
  
Ryou made his way up to the first platform again and from there chucked the sandwich down, next to the fountain. After at least 3 minutes the pigeons didn't appear so Ryou figured they needed to actually see the sandwich first and found a large stick on the platform, which he threw onto the second platform and then clambered down quickly (falling most of the way) and hid from them.  
  
Luckily for Ryou the pigeons busied themselves with the sandwich and eventually got into a fight over it.  
  
I'That should keep them occupied'/I he thought.  
  
Ryou finally got onto the second platform without being attacked and found a large broken TV, there was no back to it and from the angle it was placed it looked as if it had been dropped from above.  
  
Ryou looked up and his eyes met with nothing but trees. He looked back down at the television set and found that some one had painted M1 on one side.  
  
"SO this is marker one," stated Ryou  
  
But if this was marker one then he needed to take 84 paces to the right of here and 84 paces to the right would be through yet another large bush thing.  
  
"Here we go again..." Ryou rolled his eyes and made his way in.  
  
Surprisingly the branches were all in line for the first 10 paces. Held together by thick rope and smaller branches were either cut or kept out of the way by gardening wire and electrical tape.  
  
Then whoever did this found it impossible to continue and had made a series of bridges.  
  
'81,82,83. There...now 69 left 2nd? Bakura either means 2nd on the right or second marker. But looking around there's neither' thought Ryou, his face twisting into a confused frown.  
  
Ryou tapped his foot and suddenly a bird flew at high speeds straight past his face, its feathered wings brushing over his nose. The bridge collapsed beneath his feet and Ryou fell (again) down a couple branches to land on another platform.  
  
Ryou did not see the bridge snapping back together and the stuffed bird being drawn back into a large hole in one of the trees. He looked to his left to see path just a metre past the one above and then he turned to look at what was behind him. The Second Marker. This one was a load of thick rope-the same as was used to tie the branches together-tied between two trees like a spider's silky web with M2 incorporated into the design.  
  
Ryou smiled and said "both" to himself before counting 7 paces on the left path. After those 7 paces he came to a large nest in the middle of everything. It seemed abandoned by birds but it had traces of a human living here. A metal lockbox was on one side of the nest and Ryou decided to go over and try to open it.  
  
Surprisingly it wasn't locked and opened quite easily. Rust had gotten to the metallic parts and so had eaten away the lock and hinges. The lid practically fell off. Inside there was some food, a blanket...and a note. Addressed to Sarah.  
  
Wolfling: SO what did you think? Are you thinking 'who the hell is Sarah?' I was too... Ah well, please review! By the way. I need some help with something, some of you may have read Demonic Magic A rather neglected fic which I am planning on updating in a bit with the next chapter. I however have run into a block in the story. I need two more demons. Both female. Neither of which should have the powers of Grax and Brax and must at all costs be evil and be cat demons (not saying cats are evil it's important for the story). I will give you credit for this. Please reply in a review to Demonic Magic. I need the following details:  
  
Name: Relatives: History: Appearance: Powers: Influences: Interests: Body language: (I need to know how they move what they do etc.) Personality: How flexible you are with what I do: Love interests: (I don't mind if you have one I can work it in) Strengths/weaknesses:  
  
And...yep that should be it. Oh I must warn you. Your characters may be killed please include if you're all right with it or not. ARIGATOU! Oh I'm afraid you'll need to read the story to understand the rules a little bit. I'm afraid you can't be from the future or anything weird like that. But you're a demon so it should balance. Anywho. Would help if u didn't have same powers as Grax and Brax. ARIGATOU AND SAYONARA! 


End file.
